Amokization
is the special superpower granted by the Peacock Miraculous to its owner. Description The superpower is used to grant a willing target the ability to manifest a Sentimonsterhttps://twitter.com/MiraculousMX/status/1091485017518284800, a monstrous creature born from one's emotions. The Peacock Miraculous holder takes a feather from the Hand Fan and charges it with power, turning it into an Amokhttps://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/1129179311066484736, which is then sent out to possess an object belonging to its target. Unlike the Butterfly Miraculous, whose holder can't Akumatize themself unless taking off the Miraculous, the Peacock Miraculous allows its owner to create Sentimonsters for themself. Upon making contact with the object, a telepathic connection is established, and after the target accepts the offer, the power is activated. The Peacock Miraculous owner then manifests a Sentimonster from the target's emotions via a magical dark-blue ether. The Amok can be revoked (and thus the Sentimonster can be destroyed) whenever the Peackock Miraculous owner snaps their fingers. This power was granted likely in a case if a Sentimonster ever went out of control or someone abuses the Sentimonster's power. Amokized Sentimonsters Sentimonsters aren't only magical embodiments of emotions, but actual living beings that are controlled by the one who possesses the object containing their Amok. If the Sentimonster gets ahold of the Amok object, then they become able to act of their own free will. The more elaborate they are, the more sapient they become, with an example being the Ladybug, who, once she got her freedom, decided to help the real Ladybug and Cat Noir defeat Mayura. Sentimonsters can become dormant for centuries, and only a Peacock Miraculous owner has the power to revive or finally destroy a dormant Sentimonster. A Sentimonster cannot be destroyed by the Cataclysm, but it can be severely damaged. Another effect is that the Sentimonster gets out of control and goes berserk. In order to defeat a Sentimonster without the Peacock Miraculous, the object containing the Amok must be broken, releasing the Amok. The Ladybug Miraculous owner must purify the Amok in the same way they purify Akumas. Season 2 Season 3 Previous Sentimonsters Sightings Episodes Trivia * The name Sentimonster is a portmanteau of "sentiment", a synonym for feelings, and "monster", hinting towards the fact that Sentimonsters are monsters formed by emotions. * This power is somewhat similar to Akumatization, as both involve charging an item with magic and communicating telepathically with a person. ** Unlike Akumatization, however, Amokization can infect an object that's been destroyed, although it is still possible to damage it further to release the Amok. *** Also, unlike Akumatization, the Sentimonster can only be controlled by the one who possesses the object containing the Amok, while the power to control Akumatized champions belongs to the Butterfly Miraculous owner. ** Just like the Butterfly Miraculous owner can create heroes as well as villains, the Peacock Miraculous owner can manifest good and evil Sentimonsters. **Just like Akumatized villains can turn against the Butterfly Miraculous owner, Sentimonsters can turn against the Peacock Miraculous owner or the one that was controlling them, as long they aquire the object containing their Amok. * Because Sentimonsters are living emotions manifested into solid form, they can also be Akumatized, as seen in "Feast". As such, Amokization can fuse itself with Akumatization to create a hybrid mask. * A Sentimonster is supposed to represent the emotions and desires of the Amokized person. ** For example, despite the fact that Master Fu manifested the Dormant Sentimonster to just get him some food, his immense hunger and hatred for the Miraculous caused the Sentimonster to become extremely violent and it attempted to swallow all of the Miraculous. ** Another example is when Mayura manifested Ladybug. Despite the fact that she created the Sentimonster to deceive and fight the real Ladybug and Cat Noir, her dedication and love for Gabriel made the Sentimonster have a very non-violent disposition, and when it got possession of its own Amokized object it decided to help Ladybug and Cat Noir. * Similar to how Rena Rouge and Volpina can communicate through their illusions, the Peacock Miraculous holders can communicate through their Sentimonsters. * According to an official book of ambiguous canon, the Peacock's superpower is actually named Avatar. **This is likely untrue, as the book is filled with mistakes. Gallery Concept art Prime Queen, Gina Dupain, Befana, Catalyst, Kagami Tsurugi, Riposte, Audrey Bourgeois, Santa Claws, Sentimonster and Dark Owl concept art.png|Concept art of the Butterfly Sentimonster. de:Amokisierung‎ es:Amokización fr:Amokization pt-br:Amokização Category:Superpowers Category:Articles with conjectural titles Category:Sentimonsters